


Seeing is a blessing and a curse.

by Roead05



Series: The mission to justice (Avengers and co.) [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, POV Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roead05/pseuds/Roead05
Summary: The good and bad things Clint sees. He knows seeing is both a blessing and a curse."Beauty can be seen in all things, seeing and composing the beauty is what separates the snapshot and the photograph."-Matt Hardy





	Seeing is a blessing and a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long. Blame Life. Nothing bad just life. I also tried to write Thor but I didn't have an idea then so I did Clint instead.

The wave of the trees, when a quiet wind comes  
The glimmer of water sliding on the leaves.  
The changing colours of the sky.  
He sees it all.

The bright red blood dripping from a cut.  
The look on ones face when death is near.  
The eyes that hold all regret.  
He sees it all.

The smile his daughter wears when he’s home  
The shining eyes of his eldest son.  
The hopeful look on his youngest.  
He sees it all.

The tear stained face in the mornings.  
The slight hesitation to hug him.  
The way he holds back.  
He sees it all.

The way an arrow flies through the air.  
The shifting of colours on a stone.  
The beauty of a home.  
He sees it all.

The arrow that kills heading towards his target.  
The calling from the other side.  
The emptiness in a safe place.  
He sees it all.

The sense of righteous and determination that drives.  
The cockiness and idea of being right.  
The family that will build again.  
He sees it all.

The grit and utter pain that is the reason for life.  
The broken person filled with regret.  
The family that can't love again.  
He sees it all.

The brave and the hopeful will rise again.  
The pack will always obey the Alpha.  
The heart that learns.  
He sees it all.

The ones who never stopped fighting their demons.  
The people who rebelled and broke.  
The death of a life.  
He sees it all.

He who sees all will be wiser. The story of a man who was broken but built himself back up by watching others do so.  
The man who choose a side because the other side had a man who saw ahead of his time.  
He wasn't a good man, Clint wasn't, but he could try to be better.

He sees bad things, but he has learned to see beauty as well 

 

 

"Beauty can be seen in all things, seeing and composing the beauty is what separates the snapshot and the photograph."  
-Matt Hardy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I really tried.


End file.
